


Figlio della luna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [47]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: One-shot puramente descrittiva per mostrare il profondo legame che c'è tra il principe dei saiyan Vegeta, possessore del potere reale, e la divinità della luna, sua madre.[Fa parte di DBNA].





	Figlio della luna

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2CPjhB_D0I.

Figlio della luna  
  
  
  


Vegeta alzò il capo, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le ciocche more spesse tre dita. Alcune di esse, spesse solo due, gli scivolavano lungo la fronte spaziosa dando vita a una frangetta. 

Vegeta sentiva l’aria gelida sferzargli il viso. Socchiuse le labbra e osservò le comete che solcavano il cielo blu-notte. La scia azzurrina che lasciavano dietro di sé si rifletteva nelle iridi color ossidiana del saiyan, facendogliele brillare.

Vegeta dimenò la coda, la peluria castana si muoveva morbida.

Il principe allungò il braccio muscoloso e alzò la mano, coperta da un guanto pallido, verso il cielo.

La luce della luna filtrò tra le nuvole.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi vedendo la luna apparire davanti a lui. La luce argentea lo illuminò interamente, riflettendosi sulla sua armatura candida.

Vegeta si sporse sulle punte dorate degli stivaletti e spiccò il volo. Levitò, avvicinandosi di più all’astro pieno, che lo illuminava interamente.

L’ombra dell’uomo si allungava lungo il terreno brullo, ricoperto di macchie di sangue violetto.

Il simbolo della famiglia reale comparve sulla fronte di Vegeta, brillando d’oro. Le ciocche della frangetta si alzarono verso l’alto e s’irrigidirono, il resto della capigliatura a fiamma fremette.

Delle ali da fenice, di fiamme nere, apparvero sulle spalle del principe dei saiyan. Questo strinse un pugno, mentre il vento faceva ondeggiare anche le sue piume di fuoco.

< La luna è come una madre… per me.

Sembra guardarmi come si fa con un figlio > pensò Vegeta.

La luce argentea lo avvolse. Chiuse gli occhi, avvertendo un calore invaderlo. I suoi capelli si tinsero di blu, mentre sferette di luce iniziavano ad ondeggiare intorno al suo corpo muscoloso, stretto dall’aderente battle-suit nera.

Gettò indietro la testa, mentre raggiungeva il livello di supersaiyan God supersaiyan. Alcune sferette azzurrine di energia gli sfiorarono le guance. Socchiuse le labbra ed iniziò a cantare.

La sua voce calda e roca risuonava tutt’intorno.

Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre avvertiva delle fitte al cuore. Lasciò ricadere all’indietro le braccia, rilassando i muscoli.

Si stese in aria, la luce argentea faceva contrasto con quella blu che emanava e quella nera che sprigionavano le sue ali.

L’emanazione lunare che lo aveva avvolto divenne sempre più consistente fino a trasformarsi in una serie di veli color argento, che lo avvolsero, lasciandogli scoperto solo il viso.

Vegeta si addormentò, ma continuò a cantare e la sua voce risuonava sempre più forte. Dalla sua fronte si partì un raggio dorato, che prese le sembianze di una fenice. Si librò in cielo, divenendo di fiamme blu ed esplose, in un bagliore azzurrino.

I veli si dissolsero e Vegeta scivolò verso il basso, atterrando steso sul terreno. Si ritrasformò, le ali scomparvero e i suoi capelli tornarono dello stesso colore dell’inchiostro.

La luna fu coperta nuovamente dalle nuvole, che s’ispessirono divenendo nere. Iniziò a piovere.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo le gocce gelide di pioggia ticchettargli sul viso. Si rialzò seduto, scosse il capo ridestandosi completamente e si rialzò in piedi. Si voltò e spiccò nuovamente il volo, dirigendosi nella direzione da cui provenivano le luci della città.

 


End file.
